Up In the Stands
by Vanesky
Summary: Falling asleep in the quidditch stands, Kensley Everett is given a rude awakening by a fiery Gryffindor captain. Oliver/OC
1. The First of the Last

The train jolted and roared out of the station. I kept waving to my parents until they were only a distant point among all the people wishing us goodbye. I chuckled a little and turned to my friends.

"Hey, this is the last time we'll be waving goodbye."

"Well, not really. What about the holidays and seeing other people off in the future?" Caleb replied, his disheveled blond hair peering over _Seeker Weekly_.

"Oh shush Callie, I know what you mean, Kensley. It's odd, isn't it? Us being 7th years, surreal really. This is the last time we're heading off to start school," Spencer said with a grin as she turned and rested her feet on me, "and that was our last summer holiday, where I might add one Ms. Fawcett did not see either of her terrible friends even once. Just how was the Spencer-less summer for you two?

I grimaced. I'd spent the majority of break with my dad as the temporary assistant team manager for the Montrose Magpies after the last one was fired. It was quidditch pitch after quidditch pitch all summer. Not that it was a new thing for me, with my dad being a coach and my brother being a professional player. My whole life has revolved around quidditch, but still, the hopes of traveling back to the states to visit Aidan or accepting the invitation to vacation in France with Spencer were thrown in the trash along with my relationship. My boyfriend and I had broken up after my long term absence had finally taken its toll. This last summer was not a good one.

"Don't tease me, Spence, you know how it was, just dad and the magpies. I barely even got to see mom, she had a summer teaching position over at St. Andrew's… and you already know about Grant."

Spencer frowned slightly, but quickly dismissed it and giggled with her light brown curls falling onto her face, "I don't think I am ever getting over how you say mum."

I was grateful for Spencer's smooth transition and laughed, "Well it's not my fault that my veins run with red, white, and blue!" I teased.

I was used to being given a bit of a hard time with my accent, or lack of one, from my friends. I was originally born in Boston and grew up there fully expecting to attend the Salem Institute where my brother had already gone to. Unfortunately for my childhood self, though, my mom received a job offer at St. Andrew's University and my dad became the head coach for the Montrose Magpies right before I turned 11. We packed up, moved to Scotland, and I ended up at Britain's leading academy of magic, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Caleb looked up from his magazine and smirked, "Honestly, you and your complaints, woman. I just visited my grandmum in Bath and saw a bit of the sights, nothing really. Laying about, acting like a muggle while I visited family. Merlin, Kensley, I would kill - kill being the important word here - to spend my holiday with Coach and the Magpies."

He proceeded to throw his magazine at me and I scowled, preparing to throw it back.

"Grass is always greener," I scoffed.

Caleb rolled his eyes at me, "Oh, I'm not sure if it's really important to you or anything, but your brother is in a snippet on page 25."

I jumped in my seat and quickly flipped through pages, finding his name under "Overseas News." Just a small article mentioning him as a promising up-and-comer for the Fitchburg Finches and a replay on his most recent match, not even a picture was published. Though I wasn't surprised, It was only his second year as a professional player, and Aidan could care less for publicity, even going as far as changing his last name to remove himself from dad's fame. But it was still nice seeing that he was slowly getting recognized.

Spencer squealed, "Let me see! I miss that handsome face of his."

"Will you relax, there's no picture. Seriously what's with you two and hitting my sore spots? First summer break and then mentioning Aidan? It's been more than a year since I saw him last. He said he might not even make it back for Christmas. I'm being stabbed in the heart with your words!" I jokingly flailed around, "I am dying, and you two are my murderers! Just how long have you two conspired against me?"

"Oh calm your ass. Speaking of murderers, you have heard about it right?" Caleb said, a little more serious. "About Black and his escape?"

"Of course I have, I don't know anyone in the wizarding world who hasn't."

"It's frightening, knowing he's out there." Spencer shivered, "Gives me the chills a bit… and I don't know if it's just me, but does the train seem colder?"

Spencer removed her legs from my lap, folding them under her chin.

"A little," I replied, rubbing my nose, "And it feels a little off, too."

"You guys are being ridic-"

Caleb was cut off by the abrupt halt of the train followed by immediate darkness.

"Okay, so maybe not that ridiculous, but it's probably something mechanical. We'll be up and running in no time," he not-so-confidently assured us, getting up to open the compartment door, "I'll go ask someone."

"Mechanical!?" Spencer exclaimed, "The train is run by magic! Magic! Oh bleeding bollocks, I have a bad feeling about this."

"You might actually be right about something, Spence," Caleb quickly closed the door and sat back down.

"What exactly are you getting at?" I quietly muttered to no reply, "Caleb!"

"So you know that off-bad feeling you both have? Well it's... um... most likely due to the dementors walking or uh floating down the corridor."

"Wait, wait, wait, dementors? You're not joking, are you?"

He gave me a weak smile, "I wish I was."

Spencer gave a squeal of fright and I just groaned.

Then, the aforementioned creature appeared. A mysterious cloaked figure, shrouded in a black smoky fog slowly, painfully, floated its way across our compartment. We'd learned about dementors already in school, but no amount of reading could have ever prepared us for the actual feeling of having one near.

Any trace of happiness escaped like a flood and I was paralyzed. Memories, repressed by my mind, resurfaced. I could only remember the pain that seared through my body and the helplessness I had felt that day. Trapped on that forest floor, alone, and my world coming to an end; I could only watch as my mother found me, eyes filling with panic. My own welled over with hot moisture and my words struggled with a plea to stop the pain...

"Ken, Kensley, KENSLEY!"

A hand violently shook my shoulder, and my consciousness was brought back into reality.

"Here. Take a piece," Spencer said as she divided her chocolate bar. "Are you alright? I was so terribly worried that you fainted. If your eyes hadn't been open I really would've thought you had."

I gave her a sheepish half-smile. "No, I'm fine, really. I sorta spaced out there, though, didn't I?"

"That's a bit of an understatement. Are you really alright?"

Spencer had that worried motherly look in her eyes, and I didn't want to say anything that would increase it, but honestly, some things had come up that I had not thought about for a very long time. To say it wasn't pleasant, now that would've been the understatement.

"Yeah, no, really I'm fine."

"That's good then, you gave us a right good scare there, little Li Li," Caleb said with a crooked grin.

"Please, please, I have said this so many times! Don't call me Li Li. It's so vile, it makes me want to throw up. And don't think I can't hear those racist Asian undertones."

"Don't get that on me, these are new shoes!"

"I won't, Spencer my dear, as long as Callie refrains from calling me by that awful nickname."

"Ugh! I am so offended! I think Li Li is a elegant and beautiful nickname, and you are Asian, well part at least!"

Recovered from before, I laughed and continued the thankfully contrasting light-hearted conversation. We were all glad to have quickly changed the tone in the compartment from the previous somber ordeal and continued to talk, happy to not discuss the more grim topic.

* * *

I laid awake in the familiar Ravenclaw dormitory thinking about what had happened tonight. My eyes traced the random patterns of the maple-colored wood of my four poster. The silk curtains softly billowed onto my bed and the wind soundly blew outside the windows. These were generally good conditions, but there was a knot of anxiety in my stomach that prevented me from falling asleep.

I really didn't have much to worry about. The dementors being placed around the school was just a precautionary measure. I did have a small freak out, but the Potter kid had actually fainted. I was still a little annoyed at those Slytherins for belittling him like that. He had more than enough on his plate to cause that reaction. But that was my point, there was no sound reason for me to be worried.

I laid there for a little longer until I couldn't bear my own body heat any more. If I'm going to be up, I should at least be doing something. Trying the hardest to be quiet as I could, I stepped down to the ravenclaw common room. Sitting on the lush velvet couch I began to write a letter.

_Dear Aidan,_

_I think it's around 2 in the morning while I'm writing this. I'm sitting in the common room, on the couch next to the big window I really like. I really can't sleep, so I thought writing to you would be more productive. _

_Tomorrow is the first day of my last year. It really sounds more momentous than it actually will be I imagine. Do you remember when I heard that I wouldn't be going to Salem like you, I got so upset I wouldn't talk to mom and dad for like a week? Things really do change. I got a little nostalgic today about the past, I'm glad to be growing up and all, but it's scary isn't? Knowing directly that when the time comes everything will change. _

_I hope you're doing well, Caleb found a snippet of you in _Seeker Weekly_. I miss you and so does mom and dad. You really should write more._

_Lots and lots of love,_

_ Kensley Everett_

* * *

"Get up. Hey, you're going to be late to breakfast. Get up!"

I opened my eyes and was met with a hazel colored glare from Spencer.

"Wah-wah? Oh shit!"

"That's right, 'Oh shit!' Come on, you are so lucky I like to get up early. I can't believe you already fell asleep in the common room and it's only the first day of school!"

"Spencer, stop mothering me."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a child."

I shot her a smile, "What would I do without you mother dearest?"

"You would probably be off living in the forbidden forest foraging for food."

I laughed and ran up to our room before anyone else could see me.

"Goodmorning everyone!" I chimed as I opened the dorm door.

"Goodmorning." Aurelia muffled through her sweater. "Penelope is in the shower and I'm still trying to wake Shea up."

"I can probably help with that." I sauntered over to She's bed, "Shea, oh Shea, sweet pea it's time to wake up," I mockingly sang to her.

"Never," she replied from under her covers.

"But you have such a big day, it's the first day of school my dearie!"

She proceeded to hit me in the face like an alarm clock.

"Alright. I tried the gentle way, but you resorted to violence. Aurelia is a witness," I said as I jumped onto her bed, sticking my cold feet inside her warm blankets. She shrieked, as per protocol and pushed me off the bed, "FINE! I'm getting up! Can't find a moments peace with you lot."

"Success," I smirked to Aurelia as Shea's tired form slowly sat up.

* * *

I jolted awake again for about the 50th time today. Yawning, I rubbed my palms into my eyes. It wasn't Professor Flitwick's fault I was falling asleep, charms was one of my favorite subjects, but the late night had turned my eyes into weights and it was the last class of the day. I couldn't blink without risking bashing my head onto the table. I repeated my mantra, "30 minutes till class ends… 20 minutes… 10 minutes," until finally, he had dismissed us for the day.

I yawned again, but this time someone poked me in the stomach.

"Caleb, is it your job to irritate me?"

Curling his hand around his chin, "I find it more of a calling really, you could even say it was destiny. Also, you might want to look in a mirror."

"I know I look horrible, I'm dead tired. I went to bed late last night and this pile of homework isn't helping my mood, not to mention the extra homework dad sent me this morning at breakfast," I managed to grumble out.

At my expense Caleb smiled, "From your father you say? Mind if I take a look, because you know, you're stressed and tired and all."

"Not a chance," I started walking away, "And don't follow me!"

Sitting in the stands of the Hogwart's quidditch pitch, I breathed the air in. Fresh, slightly brisk from the incoming fall and still a little warm from the departing summer. I relaxed as the wind brushed through my hair and the smell of the grass wafted throughout the field. Although complaining about the immense amount of time I spent on quidditch pitches was something of a habit, it was one of my favorite places to unwind. Something about the emptiness of the stands and the high altitude made me feel so still and at peace.

I laid down on the bench, taking out the plays my dad had sent this morning. Looking over them I tried to envision each one being used out in the pitch while thinking of comments to add on. Sifting through the pile, I didn't notice my eyes slowly drifting to a close.

"WAKE UP!"

Jolted awake, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain looked down at me angrily.


	2. Waking Up

"WAKE UP!"

Startled awake, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain looked down at me angrily.

"Oh shoot! I think I fell asleep," disoriented, I yawned out, "What time is it, uh."

He looked familiar, I've definitely had at least a couple classes with him and I remember him becoming a captain 5th year. What was his name? Twist, no, nobody is named Twist. But why would I associate his name with Twist?

"Oliver!" I paused taking note of his expression, "Are you okay? You look a little angry."

"It's Wood to you. And yes, I am angry. Angry about the ravenclaw spy I just caught, who was even stupid enough to fall asleep while snooping around my practice."

"Hold on, you think I'm spying?"

He gestured to the scattered plays lying on the floor, glaring at me, "I don't think you're spying, I can see that you're spying."

"I know that this looks really bad, but it's not what it looks like," I managed to scramble out.

"This is exactly what it looks like!"

"If you just listen..."

"I don't need to _listen_," he yelled, "I need you out of here! And to give me those," pointing at the plays.

"Will you calm down! Those aren't even yours and I'm not a spy!"

"I am not going to calm down for some nosy prying tart who's probably just here to try and get in the good graces of the ravenclaw team."

"You know what!? Fine, here are YOUR PLAYS," I hollered throwing the plays at him. "You are so rude! I wasn't here to spy on your miserable little practice anyway. I'm leaving now, happy?"

"Very! Now go," he watched me walk away from the pitch like he was making sure that I didn't try to sneak back to _spy _more.

I got even more heated while stomping back to the castle. That insufferable little asshole had made my day even worse than it already was. I mean I know I looked suspicious and all, but he didn't have to be such a jerk! The only redeeming thought I had was letting this all out to my friends, but my hopes of venting my frustrations were dashed when Caleb and Spencer were nowhere to be found.

* * *

I let out an exasperated sigh as I plopped onto the sofa. Closing my eyes and brushing my hair back, I tried to force myself to relax.

"Something bothering you?"

I opened my eyes surprised to see a familiar mop of auburn hair.

"Why?"

"You have your bothered face on."

"Grant, I would really like to not talk about it."

He sat down next to me, "Alright." He paused studying my face, "But there is something I would like to talk about."

I turned in my seat to face him, "If this is what I think it is, I would rather not."

"Please, this summer. It was a mistake," he whispered out.

I closed my eyes again. Grant had broken up with me during the summer. It was a clean break and I had finally managed to get over him. Honestly, a lot of the blame went to me. I was too neglectful. We had it good during the school year, but summer came and I was so busy with quidditch, things just naturally started to fall through the cracks. He finally wrote to me saying that he was tired of being second place and that he was done. I accepted it as it was.

Opening my eyes, I slowly said, "Grant, it wasn't a mistake."

"Please, just hear me out," he said grasping my hand. There was that earnest look in his dark blue eyes that I've seen time and time again. I couldn't just get up and leave.

"Okay, fine. But let's not do this in the common room."

We silently walked through the halls until we found a secluded area to sit.

After a moment of silence I relented, "Go on."

He mouthed his words first, trying to find the right thing to say, "What I wrote in that letter… I didn't write that to break up with you."

"Why then?"

I was utterly confused. What was he going to say to me now?

"I wanted to get a reaction. Like a confirmation. You were busy and I get it, but... Merlin I sound like a girl. I wanted to you to chase after me. And after you said it was okay, I let it be. But, Kensley, I haven't gotten over you and quite honestly, I don't want to. Will you consider giving me another chance?"

It was tempting. It would be so easy to fall back into this relationship. Looking into his eyes I couldn't imagine replying anything other than yes, but this was his mistake, not mine.

I took a large intake of air, "Grant, it took me all summer to get over you. I know you think it was a mistake, but I don't do do-overs like this. I'm sorry, but we are done."

He nodded with a saddened expression, his usually tall form, deflated. I felt horrible for making him feel like this, knowing that with only a sentence I could change his expression into a happy one.

I took his hand, "I really am sorry. I was happy though, when we were together." I kissed him on the cheek,"Thanks, for everything. I mean it."

"Yeah, your welcome." He smiled weakly at me and gave me a hug. With a closing kiss, he stood up, "Bye, Kensley."

"Goodbye Grant."

I watched him walk away. Sitting back I stared up at the high ceilings, trying to not let any tears fall and contemplating on what had just happened. I felt drained, and cold. Grant's final hug and kiss left some remembrance of warmth, leaving the rest of my body chilled and empty. I kept trying to convince myself that this was the right thing to do for the both of us.

"Heavens was that filled with cheese."

I snapped forward in surprise.

"Oliver."

"That's Wood to you."

I rolled my eyes at his uppity attitude.

"There was no need to spy was there, you already have that keeper wrapped around your conniving little finger."

That was uncalled for, but I didn't have the energy to get angry. I was a flood of tears waiting to happen.

I could barely mutter, "Please go away."

"I recall that a certain someone was not as accommodating when I demanded the exact same thing just before."

His words echoed through the hollow halls as if they were trying to break through my already fragile exterior.

"Please."

Oliver squinted his eyes and crossed his arms, "Make. Me."

The flood gates opened and I could feel the warm tears trailing down my face.

"I'LL LEAVE THEN. YOU'RE SUCH AN OBNOXIOUS IDIOT, JESUS!"

He looked stunned, but I didn't care. I stormed away from him and this hell of an emotional day.

* * *

"Kensley, get your head off the table."

"No...," I whined through my hair, "Leave me alone Spence."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

She wasn't going to leave it, so I decided that I could at least talk about the less draining part of yesterday.

Turning up, I rested my chin on the hardwood table, "You know Oliver Wood, in Gryffindor house?"

"I know of him, not personally though. Quidditch captain right?"

I nodded in response, "Well the same with me until yesterday."

"Why? Did something good happen," A sly smirk stretched its way across her face.

I frowned in response, "Don't get any ideas, it was far from good! That prat accused me of spying on his team practice! He was so irritating, the most stubborn and vile person..."

"Those are not pleasant words for the morning."

"You're never pleasant Callie," I looked over my shoulder and almost fell off the seat, "Oliver."

"Wood to you. And who's Callie?"

I stared at him speechless.

Spencer looked at the both of us beaming at the awkward situation, "We call our friend Caleb, Callie."

"Anyways, here." He handed me the pile of plays that I had thrown at him before. "These aren't mine, and they weren't Gryffindor plays either."

"Uh huh..." I took the papers back, but I was waiting for his apology.

Oliver awkwardly stood there a little longer, looking off in some random direction, "Well, I'm off," he finally said.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Can I at least get an apology?"

He looked affronted, "You're kidding?"

"No? You said a lot of things that were uncalled for."

"It's not my fault that your were careless enough to fall asleep in the stands or that you were with your boyfriend out in the public eye!"

Spencer gasped, "Boyfriend. You and Grant are back together!?"

I disregarded her, "Well you didn't have to wrongfully accuse me or yell at me either! You insulted me too!"

"You are unbelievable!" He yelled at me.

"You're unbelievable!" I screamed back.

"You are such a righteous git!"

"Look who's talking, captain pretentious."

"Sod off, won't you?" His face was getting red and his Scottish accent was rising with his anger.

"Why don't you go fu-," I was in the air, the two hands holding me up by my armpits we're annoyingly familiar, "Caleb let me down!"

"No can do, being mad is bad for the soul," He looked over at Oliver, "Good morning captain, now what has brought a fine gentlemen such as yourself over to the Ravenclaw table?"

He squared his jaw, "Nothing, absolutely nothing," the words barely managed to escape through his teeth, "I was just leaving."

Caleb put me down and we watched him leave the great hall.

"I'm confused." I sputtered out.

He sat down and grinned, "Doesn't look good for a quidditch captain to be fighting with another house's player does it?"

"No. It doesn't," I sat down next to him, pushing my hands into my hair, "but really, what the hell was that?" Questioning my own actions more than his.

"Yeah, what was that?" Spencer questioned.

I answered in monotone, "Last night I fell asleep at the quidditch pitch in the stands and he caught me "spying" at his practice."

Spencer and Caleb immediately started to laugh at my expense.

"Be quiet you losers! He's legitimately mad at me and I hate it since there's no actual reason!"

I faintly heard someone clear their throat, but Spencer and Caleb's laughter drowned out the sound and I paid no attention.

"Excuse me!"

Immediately, we fell silent staring at the three. The famous Harry Potter and the Weasley twins stood there just as awkwardly as Oliver had before. Suddenly one of the twins looked at Harry and shouted, "Now!" Both of them bolted away yelling out apologies, leaving the other twin shocked and seething, "I thought we were going to leave Harry to do it!"

Not looking back, one of the copies called over, "Sorry, you've got the people skills!"

A solid second passed and my curiosity got the best of me, not sure of his name I just replied, "Yes?"

Taken aback by the sudden change of focus, he took a second to gather his thoughts.

"Fred Weasley, uh… team representative?" He said with a quick wave, "About Wood."

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "What about him?"

"Sorry about all this. We saw what happened last night during practice and we wanted you to know that he isn't normally like this."

"He's not normally a crazy intense quidditch maniac?"

He rubbed his neck and leaned back with a crooked grin, "You got me. He's intense, but he doesn't have any bad intentions. He just really cares about quidditch."

I crossed my arms in silence, and stared down at the table not sure if I could believe him. Fred seemed like he was being sincere but I didn't know him well enough to be sure.

"You and me both, mate," Caleb agreed, noticing my lull in speech and signaling the end of the conversation, "I'll see you out on the pitch then Weasley?"

"Sounds good there." Convinced that he got his point across, he shot us another smile and left to go join his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"He's cute."

I looked at Spencer in mock disgust, "You preying on the underclassmen then? Awful."

"What? He's a fifth year and I live near his family. I am only making an objective observation," she argued.

* * *

"Kensley," Jeremy whispered to me.

"What? Do we need to go over the instructions again?" I said back in a haughty voice, Jeremy had taken to spending all last year poking fun at my slight ineptitude at Herbology, so as a symbol of appreciation, I now constantly teased him about his own weakness in potions.

"No, you thick Yank. Look over there," he retorted, motioning over to the back of the class.

I glanced over and saw Oliver looking at me. But looking was too tame of a word, it was more like he was burning a hole onto my head.

Alarmed, I turned back sharply, pulling Jeremy's head down to mine.

"What the fuck is he doing!?" I violently whispered back to him.

He pulled back, rubbing the back of his skull, "That hurt and maybe it's because he thinks you're a spy. He could be 'monitoring' your movements." he said with a smirk.

"How do you know about that?" I rapidly responded, surprised.

"Caleb told me."

I frowned and faced the idiot in front of me.

"Hey, big mouthed Bessie," I hissed throwing a small wad of parchment at the back of Caleb's head.

He looked over his shoulder and mouthed, "What do you want?"

I jerked my chin over to Oliver and Caleb's eyes scanned over to him, his mouth opened in disbelief and hilarity. Putting an arm on our table he observed, "Wood's staring at you like you killed his mother," chuckling slightly, he retracted his statement, "Wait, I take that back, he's staring at you like you snapped his broomstick in half and set the pitch on fire."

I hit his arm, "Be serious, why is he doing… that?"

"What's he doing?" A fourth voice joined in.

Caleb swung his arm around him, "Grant my good lad, Kensley has been accused of spying by our esteemed Gryffindor Captain, and now he's a murderous stalker."

I shrunk back, looking down. I hadn't really talked to Grant since that night, and I wasn't sure If I was completely ready to act normal. I knew that this period of purgatory was coming to an end, I mean I was lucky to have it at all. We were around each other constantly, with us having the same circle of friends, but he was strategic and didn't try to push himself on me. I swallowed, it was now or never.

"I caught him looking at me here in there in classes, but I thought it would stop. And now he's beaming lasers into my head." I was careful to look at Grant directly, communicating that I was alright with normal conversation.

Grant frowned in concern, "Do you want us to go talk to him? I can ask Davies to, if you'd like."

"No, it'll die down, I think. Eventually." I said, taking a quick check with my peripheral vision.

I was wrong. Detective Oliver Wood was relentless.

* * *

"I don't really see why you still let him bother you so much." Caleb said through his book. We were in the library studying, but the calm smell of parchment and ink were not able to reign in my irritation. I've been venting to him about Oliver for the past 10 minutes and I was still surprised that Madam Pince hadn't sushed me yet.

"I don't understand either, I normally never let people get to me like this. But I can't help it!"

Squinting his eyes at me, he carefully asked, "Are you sure you can't help it?"

"I'm trying really hard to ignore him, but he's everywhere. We have 3 classes together and he always has that really accusatory look. It's like he's trying to provoke me," I ranted not really looking for a solution. It just felt nice to be able to unload. It seemed like I was constantly under his watch and it bothered me to no end. He was angry, I got it. But to me the actual fault lied in the execution. He had no just cause and wouldn't listen to any attempt of explanation. So instead of hearing me out, he turned to scrutinizing my every movement. I wasn't exactly mad, more like extremely frustrated, but I was dangerously teetering on the line of annoyance and anger.

"How about you try a tad harder and I don't know, let me study?"

I glared at him and changed the subject, "Do you know where Spencer is?"

"With Hagrid most likely, he has that new Hippogriff and you know how she is with magical creatures."

"Hmm," I agreed.

"Actually speaking of," Caleb got up and closed his book, "I need a little help from Spence for herbology. I'm going to go and get her. Coming with?"

I shook my head, I really did need to finish this astronomy paper and the idea of going to Hagrid's hut wasn't very appealing to me. He was a pleasant person, but the truth of the matter was that he kind of scared me. I knew that he was literally a gentle giant and there were plenty of people that could attest to that, but his gruff demeanor and large size frightened me, or at least put me on edge. Which I also found funny, because I thought his dog Fang was adorable.

"No go on ahead. I need to finish this," pointing down at the partially written on parchment.

"Well if you had stopped talking, you would be done by now," Caleb chuckled as he gathered his things.

"Oh go get lost in the forest won't you?" I jested, turning back to my paper.

Not even after 3 minutes of silence I heard a, "huh," from behind me. I looked back and I met a glare from none other than a particular gryffindor quidditch player. My eyes widened, but remembering what Caleb had said earlier, I turned back to my work desperate to ignore him.

"So you have 3 out of the 7 ravenclaw quidditch players wrapped around your fingers then? Well actually more like 3 out of 6, since Chang is a girl."

I stayed silent. I wouldn't give him the response he wanted, not satisfied, he sat down in the chair in front of me.

Oliver crossed his arms and leaned back, "What kind of game are you playing at?"

I gripped my quill a little harder, but I continued writing, refusing to say anything.

"First I see you snooping around my practice and in this past week you've been spending a significant amount with the ravenclaw quidditch players, namely Wilder, Page, and Stretton."

My stubbornness got ahold of me and clenching my fist into my sleve, I replied, "Caleb, Grant-" I slightly hesitated at his name, "and Jeremy are friends of mine."

"Sure." His short and unconvincing answer pushed another one of my buttons and my face was getting warm with aggravation.

"Sure? So you think I'm lying? What do you think I'm trying to do?" I stood up leaning across the table to look at him straight in the eye.

He defiantly stood up in response, brows knit together and brown eyes dark, "You're up to something. I know it, probably trying to sabotage the other teams for your 'friends'. I saw those plays you were looking at."

If I was an animal I would've growled at him, "I've told you already that those aren't what you think they are. They don't have anything to do with any of the Hogwart's teams."

"Sure."

I was livid. He was not going to let go of his stupid suspicion.

I was close to just walking around the table and just slapping him, "Will you please just stop being such a stubborn twat! I don't know what I have to do to convince you!"

Oliver retorted back, "Nothing. Just tell me the truth."

"What is wrong with you!?" I yelled and a random impulse flew in from the depths of my psyche. There was an urge to do something, anything, to just shut him up.

So using all the strength I could muster, I hurled a book at his face. To my disappointment and astonishment he caught it unfazed, though his eyes were wide in shock. Dammit, forgot he was a keeper.

'You're mental!" He cried, throwing the book on the floor.

"Well at least I'm not a single-minded idiot!"

I threw another book at him, desperate to get him to stop talking. He dodged it to my annoyance and the book flew behind him. Getting ready to throw another, I saw where the previous book had landed. At the feet of a very, very angry librarian.

I gaped, "Oh no."

"Oh no is right Ms. Everett. You two, come here at once! This is a library, not a dueling club! Shouting, yelling, and the damagement of books." Madam Pince scolded, fuming at the two of us.

Oliver tried to reply, "But Madam Pince, I-" but he was cut off.

"The two of you will be coming into the library 3 times a week for the next 2 weeks, maybe this will pound some sense into the both of you," she said in a huff and turned back around leaving the two of us to our own devices.

"This is your fault," Oliver hissed at me.

I scowled and snarled back at him, "See you tomorrow."

I promptly fled from the library before he could get another word in.


End file.
